New Girl
by Katalin Kat Royal
Summary: Annabelle was a Moroi girl who went to a normal school until something tragic happens. Read to find out more.


Annabelle was sitting in her biology class, it seemed like a normal day, until a group of guys wearing all black burst through the door. They were looking for Anna. Something bad must have happened to her parents or someone in her family. Annabelle Royal was from a royal family of Moroi vampires. She was the oldest in her family and would inherit everything from them. Once one of them spotted her, he walked over to her. "We have orders to take you to safety." Anna nodded in reply gathering her personal items. More than likely her parents knew something was coming and pack most of her things before now. She would be fine for the journey.

They led Annabelle to the black Cadillac. She sat in the middle of both of her parents personal guardians, which meant her parents were dead. The guardians would not tell her anything about what had happened. They did tell her where she was headed. "Vampire Academy" most people called it, but it was really St. Vladimir Academy for Moroi vampires and Dhampirs. Dhampirs were half vampire and half human. It's kind of like a hybrid. Most of the Dhampirs were guardians to her kind once they graduated.

Anna pulled out her phone and put her ear buds in to listen to music on the long ride. They were driving to the middle of Tennessee to catch a plane. The airport was about two or so hours away. The plane ride to Montana was a few more hours. By the time she got to school most classes would be over and everyone would be getting ready for that night's social event. Whether it be a party, or whatever is still unknown for now, but more than likely Annabelle would have to attend to increase her social view. It is one of the most important things in a school like that is knowing the right people and having social credibility. At the other school, she wasn't very popular. Anna kept to herself and didn't go to party very much. She never even had a boyfriend. She didn't tell her parents that though, they would be upset that she was an outcast.

The car ride went by faster than she thought before she knew it. The guardians were getting her bags and taking her to the plane. On the plane, they gave her some space knowing that Anna was probably exhausted and wanted to relax for a little while. She spent most of the flight looking out the window and listening to music. She wanted to sleep a little but didn't take that chance. Her mind basically started screaming for sleep but she ignored it.

The plane flight took a little bit longer than the car ride but once they landed, it seemed maybe a matter of seconds before the school came into view. It was deep in the secluded wilderness with some kind of magic protecting it from enemies, other than wild animals. Most of the students were only active at night due to the sun weakening them.

As soon as the doors open, Annabelle was greeted by Lissa Dragomir. Her family was close to her parents before they all died. Lissa knew how Anna felt. "Anna! If you need anything you can come to me." Lissa had a kind look on her face. Anna nodded in response trying to figure out if she was trustworthy. "I have your room key if you want to head there now?" Anna smiled, "That'd be nice thank you." Lissa led her to the Moroi dorms. Annabelle had her own room and it was next to Lissa's luckily. Anna decide she could use some help unpacking and didn't want to be alone at the moment. "Lissa? You wanna hang out and help me unpack?" She asked her hopeful. "If you want me to. I understand you must be kind of scared about what has happened." Lissa responded.

When her bags where brought up Lissa helped her unpack and found learned they had a lot more in common than just the family thing. Lissa even told her about, her best friend and guardian, Rose Hathaway. She is a Dhampir like all the others. She was training with some guy named Dimitri and could not getting in any trouble. If she does she will be kicked out of the school. Lissa was also dating this guy named Christian. "I introduce you to everyone eventually." Lissa smiled friendly. Anabelle knew she made a friend and she did have every class with her, which was a good thing. She could finally get a honorable social life like her parents had when they were younger.

"There is a party tonight. You wanna come?" Lissa asked. Anna thought about it. "Sure, but what should I wear?" Annabelle has never been to a party so it was pretty nerve-wracking for her. Lissa smiled and went over to the, now full, closet. There were two dresses that caught her eye. "Anna, mind if I borrow one for the party?" Anna shook her head, "Go ahead." Lissa nodded, "Thanks and you should wear the teal one. It shows off your dark brown hair and green eyes." Anna smiled. Her favorite color always was teal. Her old room was even painted that color with white trim and a silver bed. Now her room was white with a teal bed.

Now was Anna favorite thing in the world, more like most hated, doing her hair and make up. She thought she was horrible at it. Before she could do that though she had to slide into her dress. Once it was on, she curled her hair pulling some from the front back into a black clip that matched her hair perfectly. Her make up consisted of foundation, smoky eyes, brown eyeliner, black mascara, pink blush, and light pink lip gloss. She still thought she was missing something then she realized it was her locket. It was a silver locket with her initial's engraved on the front. Inside of it was a pick of her taken about a week ago and a pick of her parents taken the same day. It was almost as if they knew this was coming. She put it around her neck just as Lissa knocked on the door.

Annabelle opened the door, "To much?" Lissa gasped. "To much? Please you look gorgeous almost royal even." Anna smiled, "Well my last name is Royal." They both laughed as they walked out closing the door behind them. The party was at someone Lissa knew's dorm. You could almost hear the music all the way on the fifth story of the building. To get down there, one had to take the stairwell down to the bottom floor. Annabelle made it to the bottom, and their stood a blonde haired boy dressed nicely. "Lissa, Who's you pretty little friend?" He asked flirtingly. "Back off Jesse. She's not interested in your games." It almost made Anna laugh the way she was telling him off. Jesse just brushed it off and started talking to her. "So what's your name, gorgeous?" Annabelle blushed. "Anna."

"What a pretty name for such a beautiful girl." Jesse complemented her. "What do you say that to every pretty girl you meet?" Anna had heard that line so many times she hated to hear it. Jesse blushed beet red. He was so embarrassed that she knew that pick up line. Now she left him and went on to the party to make some friends and hang with Lissa.


End file.
